


August 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 2009 FicBits

The scientist watched the being unfold itself from the transmission platform. He could smell the smoke, hear the popping of the wiring fraying, splitting and sparking as the overloaded circuits gave up, expending the rest of the energy in pyrotechnic display.

The fire was going to destroy his life's work, but he could hardly care. There, in front of him, was an honest-to-god, non-terrestrial lifeform. His heart hammered, amazed by the scientific weight of the finding. Only secondary came the realization the being might be a threat. The tertiary concern was the threat to his life that the fire definitely was.

"Oh my!" Hard on the heels of that came the realization he would have no proof nor experiment if he did not find a way to draw the being away from the flames licking dangerously close to the transmission platform. "You have to come with me!" 

The scientist rushed toward the being, surprised and back-pedaling when the creature reared back and up, all … seven? feet of spiny protrusions and angles that it was. The creature's eyes were arresting, red with a hint of black behind them. It was not a friendly visage, and the scientist felt fear overcoming the desire to help the creature survive. He forced it down, swallowing hard against the fear, against the sharp pain in his chest it inspired, and reached out with his hands open.

"Please." There, that tone...surely the creature could hear the need, the wishing in it. "You must come with me. We are in severe danger!" He pushed all his inflections toward 'urgent', getting unwanted help as the pain in his chest blossomed. "Please..." His voice was weaker, broken, because the pain would not be denied. He sank toward his knees, before the creature could answer him. His last despairing thought was that he had failed, and the world would still be ignorant that life was out there. As he fell to the floor, though, the creature moved, closing the distance as consciousness failed the scientist.

* * *

_It just takes practice._

He'd said those words to Pat, back when they were finding themselves on opposite sides of contracts.

He sat back in the chair, smirking, looking for all the world like nothing could touch him.

"On behalf of the sovereign state of..."

Let them do it. Let them try.

He closed his eye, remembering the more personal deaths. They mattered. Not the ones they were holding him accountable for, not the ones in Bludhaven, and certainly not the ones from his time as a soldier.

"Any final words?"

He looked over at the officious son of a bitch who actually thought this was going to work. Sure, they'd actually managed to hold him, had kept him from getting away. But death?

"Good luck." 

"Cold son of a bitch," one of the guards muttered.

//You have no idea.//

* * *

Destro looked at the ravaged armor and the list of needed replacements with an eye raised behind his mask. "I take it, Deathstroke, that your recent mission was about as interestingly difficult as my life has been this past month."

"You'd take it right." The mercenary dropped into the chair that awaited him, draining the offered drink in one swallow. "Damnable woman!"

"I'll second that sentiment, in regards to my own complications." Destro frowned. "I extended courtesy of family to one, and the other turned into a hissing asp."

"My problem was that damned do-gooding little minx."

"Hmm." Destro shook his head. "Another?" He held the bottle out to pour. Deathstroke nodded, and they both raised glasses once they were full.

"Here's to the company of men," the mercenary said.

"Agreed," the arms dealer chimed in, before they drained their toasts.

* * *

"You do know you're not really invulnerable?"

"Yes."

"And that a lot of the glowing rocks that make you queasy mean you're really not invulnerable."

"Yes."

The pair of girls continued the careful doctoring of the jagged flesh that was _still_ refusing to close, checking for any slivers of the crystalline knife. It was slow, nasty work, but at least Kara could use her visions to help.

"Seriously, you're not..."

It was the fifth iteration, and Kara just decided to kiss her worrying girlfriend to hush it up.

That went better than cleaning the wound had so far, to Kara's delight.

* * *

After the fifth time Harley gesticulated widely enough to scare her 'babies' off, Poison Ivy went and pinched a few leaves and such of this and that. She kept one ear on Harley as the latter continued to describe her encounter with the Bat as she boiled water. Once it was hot enough, she began steeping the this and that, still listening and cringing every time the hyenas snarled at their 'mother' over her antics.

Finally, she had the perfect cup and brought it to Harley.

"Drink."

"What is it?" the clown asked.

"Peppermint."

"OOH!" Harley began sipping it, cooling it by blowing, then sipping more and more. Finally, the cup was done, and Harley started to nod off on the couch she had been coaxed to.

"Peppermint, valerian, dash of nightshade..." Poison Ivy continued once the clown was sleeping like a baby.

The hyenas actually looked grateful to her.

* * *

When the silent alarm at the Gotham Museum of Modern Art was tripped, Dick swore under his breath. He was tired, and had already sent Robin back to the Cave. He headed that way regardless, part of his duty.

He wanted to absolutely spit nails at who he found there. Really, she just couldn't cut him some slack?

"Selina." The voice was deeper, but he knew it wasn't the one she wanted to hear. It wasn't the one he wanted to hear under the cowl, but he had to.

"Batman." She twirled her whip. "I really don't want to get into a fight tonight."

He stared at her, confused. "Then why?"

"Fastest way to get your attention, cutie." She shrugged. "I'm letting you know, up front, that until he gets back, you don't need to worry too much over East End."

Dick blinked, then looked suspiciously at her. "Really?"

"On the head of my daughter," she promised. "Because you, cute as you are, just don't have the right stamina for me." She swung away before his tired brain could come up with a good retort for that...and he was thankful, because there really wasn't one.

He did smile to himself. She believed, just as he did.

* * *

The contract was too good to pass on. Between the money, which he never sneezed at and needed in abundance currently, and the sheer magnitude of the challenge, Slade said 'yes'. He did not tell Rose; despite convincing her of his honesty in these dealings, he had a feeling she would fail to see his side of it. Nor did he mention it to Joey, but that was a decision more practical, given the difficulty of reaching his son currently.

His son, blinded by a bastard usurping a name he had respected once, was the main reason he needed money. Money to fix Joey's sight, and more money to help fix Joey's mind.

He told them both he'd be gone at most ten days. He made sure Rose knew what was necessary in case Joey became violent for any reason, then left them.

Ten days was more than enough to hunt down this so called Nekron and Scar, to earn a paycheck that showed just how desperate the Justice League and Lantern Corps both were.

* * *


End file.
